The present invention relates to a textile machine with drafting equipment for fiber material, whereby a guiding device is provided to guide the fiber material on the textile machine up to the inlet into the drafting equipment and whereby a suction device is provided on the drafting equipment to remove collected dirt.
The term "textile machine" comprises pre-spinning machines such as cards or draw frames as well as spinning machines equipped with drafting equipment. Textile machines are made with non-autolevelling or autolevelling drafting equipment. These textile machines process textile fiber material. The fiber material may be in the form of fiber fleece or fiber sliver. The present invention relates to a part of the textile machine which is to be considered part of the drafting equipment. Before entry into the drafting equipment, the fiber material is fed to a guiding device. Upon leaving the drafting equipment, the fiber sliver can be deposited in cans or be taken to another textile machine for further processing. When processing very dirty cotton, large quantities of dirt reach the operating elements of the spinning machines together with the fiber material. Especially with open end spinning machines, the dirt cannot always be separated from the dirt collection device (opener roller) in that machine. The consequence of this is increased dirt deposited in the yarn and on the operating elements of the spinning machine and greater need for cleaning of the dirt-sensitive operating elements such as, e.g., the rotor in the open-end spinning machine. In draw frames, especially with drafting, a known dirt separation effect already takes place. The separated dirt is removed from the drafting equipment by known means. The separation of dirt during the drafting process of the fiber material has become known as a side effect of the actual drafting. This dirt separation is however often insufficient in order to ensure a high-quality further processing of the fiber material. Means for increased dirt separation on textile machines of the same type have not been found.